


Time in the Sun

by marie72



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Steve Rogers, Angst, Bottom Steve Rogers, Depression, Eventual Happy Ending, Hurt Steve Rogers, Insecure Steve Rogers, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Has PTSD, Strong Language, Suicidal Thoughts, Virgin Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marie72/pseuds/marie72
Summary: Steve witnesses something that causes his perfectly constructed shell to break.





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> This is AU after Winter Soldier; there are some elements of Ultron. No Civil War aspects are in this fic. 
> 
> Feedback is welcome. :-)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Steve and Sam had searched for months for the Winter Soldier.  When they found Steve’s best friend, he was confused and angry.  It took some coaxing, but Bucky reluctantly returned with them to Avengers Tower.  It was slow to progress at first.  And after almost a year of intensive therapy, James Buchanan Barnes was now cleared to join the Avengers. 

 

After everything he had endured, Steve knew that Bucky would never be the same.  But that did not matter.  Gradually, some of his old personality peeked through the gruff facade of the Winter Soldier.  Memories of the life they shared so many years ago were discussed and they could laugh at them.  Steve felt so lucky.  Not only did he have his oldest friend back, but he was integrating into the Avengers well. 

 

Out of the group, Steve also counted Tony as his best friend too.  And to have Bucky, Tony and all the others under the same roof made Steve so happy and content.  The two years since waking from the ice had been a whirlwind of space aliens, SHIELD missions, and discovering Hydra endured and his Bucky was alive.  Steve never really had the time to sit and reflect on his time in the ice, the new world he woke up to and those he left behind.  In the back of his mind, he knew there were things he still needed to process, but he was good at deflecting or at least ignoring things.  His nightmares were frequent but he dd not think it interfered with his daily life.  For now, living at the Tower, he was starting to feel somewhat settled.

*

As he stood alone in his suite, he tried to remember when it all fell apart for him.  He couldn’t drive the image from his mind.  Tears flowed down his face as he processed the scene he had witnessed.  For so long he shoved his feelings and desires down and witnessing what he saw, brought them all up.  He told himself he was happy with friendship and that it was enough.  He knew if they settled with someone, he could deal.  He had loved Bucky practically his whole life.  He knew, even after his transformation, that Bucky would never be interested in him because he was a man.  He was always so careful not reveal his biggest secret.  He was content with them huddling for warmth, knowing that was the closest he would ever be to the older man.  It was the 40’s and Bucky was a ladies’ man.  Steve loved Peggy and respected her, but she wasn’t Bucky.

 

Tony was safer to love.  Pepper was a constant by his side and they were a beautiful couple.  Everyone could feel the love between the two.  He heard rumors that Tony may be bisexual but dismissed the gossip.  Steve was there for Tony when he suffered the heartbreak of their separation.  It took some time, but Tony emerged stronger than before.  He survived the end of his romantic life with Pepper.  Steve knew Tony would eventually find a new love and he never stood a chance.  Steve would deal with it, just like he always did.

 

Steve was over the moon when he saw Tony and Bucky bonding.  His two best friends had similar personalities.  They were gregarious, mischievous, and generous.  Tony helped Bucky continue to emerge from his shell.  He rebuilt the arm which provided him with a more comfortable limb. 

Perhaps, Steve was as oblivious as he was rumored to be.  But that evening, he had walked down to Tony’s lab and through the small slit of the closed door, he watched as Tony and Bucky were locked in a lover’s embrace.  They kissed passionately for a few moments.  When Tony stepped back, they shared a smile and a laugh as Tony smoothed some of Bucky’s hair behind his ear.  Bucky then hugged the smaller man and they stood there enjoying the warmth of each other.  Steve stepped back as his breath hitched.  His heart was pounding as his eyes watered.  He returned to the elevator.  He practically jumped when heard Jarvis say, “Captain Rogers, I am reading a disturbing trend in your heart rate and breathing pattern.  Perhaps I should inform Mr. Stark of your current condition.”

 

“No!”  Steve said too quickly.  “Just take me to my floor, Jarvis.  And please refrain from reading my vital signs.”  Steve added.

 

“Yes, of course, Captain.”  Steve closed his eyes as he felt the elevator ascend smoothly to his destination.  Tears poured from his shuttered eyelids as his heart shattered.

 

When he reached his floor, the doors opened and Steve stumbled out.  The door automatically opened and he was grateful for the solitude of his apartment at Avengers Tower.  “Privacy settings, Jarvis.”  He choked out.

 

“Yes, of course Captain Rogers.  Please inform me when to resume the normal protocols.”

 

Steve couldn’t answer the AI.  He headed to the bathroom to wash off his face, but it was no use.  He couldn’t help the tears that poured from him.  He stood there sobbing until his legs were too weak to hold his weight.  He dropped to the floor.  He never knew his heart could break so greatly.  He had dealt with so much in his life: orphaned at a young age and trying to survive the Depression unwanted…his health issues…his struggles to get into the army…the mocking he endured when he first became Captain America…losing Bucky…the ice…waking up alone in the future…the Chitauri…Hydra…

 

When was it going to end?  Was he not a good person?  What was wrong with him?  A million questions swirled around his brain.  Self doubt, insecurity, and despair encompassed his entire being.  He always knew he would never be able to have Tony or Bucky.  They were only into women, right?  He would have been able to ignore his heart and pretend he was okay when they both eventually found the right person.  He knew it was not normal to be in love with two people equally.  The unconventional feelings he had were his security.  He knew there was no chance he could even have either of them.  But knowing that they were bisexual all this time… Steve felt dizzy as stumbled over to his bed.  He curled under the sheets, not even bothering to undress. 

 

He wished he could accept what he witnessed.  They appeared happy as they smiled at each other after their beautiful kiss.  They each had their share of trials and struggles, Bucky especially.  Steve felt selfish and foolish for wishing he had not seen it. 

 

He wanted his friends to be happy.  But, he could never drive the image from his mind.  It reminded him how undesirable he was.  It didn’t matter that the serum made him taller and more muscular.  He was still Steve Rogers: a square, the socially awkward kid from Brooklyn.  He was the good friend but never anything else.  He sniffed as he burrowed himself under the blanket, suddenly a chill traversing his entire body.  He needed to sleep.  As he pulled the wool covering over his head, he hoped to block out his reality.

 

TBC…

 


	2. Breaking Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos. I appreciate it!
> 
> This is a small chapter before we get into the real angst.
> 
> Thanks!

The next morning, Steve could not find the energy to get out of bed.  He replied to Sam’s early am text that he was not up for their morning run.  He ignored Bucky’s to come spar in the gym.  He knew that it was only a matter of time before Bucky would come up.  He just wasn’t ready to deal with it.  He needed time to accept it; and he would…eventually.  Tony and Bucky deserved a loving relationship.

 

Steve had allowed Jarvis to come back online in his suite.  He made the right decision when he heard Bucky pounding on his door.  Steve did not want to rise from bed to let him in.  He let Jarvis do it. 

 

“What the hell, Steve?”  Bucky exclaimed as he stalked into his bedroom.  He stopped when he saw the red rimmed eyes and bed head on his friend.  “You ignoring my texts, punk?”  His eyebrows furrowed with worry.  He came over to Steve and sat on the edge of the bed and proceeded to feel the younger man’s forehead.  “Are ya sick, Stevie?”

 

Steve lightly shoved his hand away from his face.  “’M not sick, Buck.  Just didn’t sleep well.”  He replied, not quite meeting Bucky’s gaze.

 

“What happened?” 

 

“Nothing happened.  Jeez, Buck.  Sometimes I don’t sleep alright.  Okay?”

 

Bucky’s eyes narrowed.  He knew there was something more than he was letting on.  He watched as Steve turned his back to him and tried to return to slumber.  “Alright, Stevie.  Go back to sleep.  But if I don’t see you later, I’ll come hunt you down.  Okay, punk?”

 

“Whatever, jerk.”  Steve mumbled and forced a smile on his face. He closed his eyes as he listened to Bucky leave.

 

*

 

Steve spent the next few weeks keeping himself busy.  He still ran with Sam when the former Airman was in town; but he tried to avoid Bucky and Tony so he could to give them more time with each other.  He missed going down to Tony’s lab to sketch and laughing with him, but he needed to distance himself.  He did not want to be in the way.  He filled his time helping out at his favorite animal rescue and traveling down to a homeless shelter to help serve meals to those less fortunate.  He enjoyed the center and if he could forget about his issues for a few hours helping people with more problems than his own, then bonus all around. 

One day after spending a few hours cuddling rescue pups, Steve contacted Director Fury.  Nick was busy rebuilding SHEILD from the ground up. The new headquarters were in New York, so he made his way towards the building.

 

*

 

“Are you volunteering all of the Avengers, Captain?”  Nick asked curiously. 

 

“No.  The majority need to stay behind to await threats.”

 

“So, you want to go out Hydra hunting by yourself?”

 

“And with qualified SHIELD personnel of course.”

 

Nick sat quiet for a moment as he stared at Rogers.  “Don’t you think you’ve earned some downtime after Ultron?”  He narrowed his eye.  The Captain seemed off.

 

“Look, Nick.  I’m getting restless.  I’m not good sitting around doing nothing.”  He paused.  “But, if you don’t need the help then…”

 

“I didn’t say no.”  He stood.  “Are you bringing Wilson and Barnes?”

 

“No.  Sam is only part time Avenging.  He still has his work in DC.”  Nick noticed that Steve didn’t mention Barnes right away.  “I think I am capable of working with SHIELD just fine without the others.”  He paused.  “And I don’t think it’s a good idea to bring Bucky close to Hydra.  We think his triggers are gone, but I don’t want to take any chance of Hydra hurting him.”

 

Fury could not argue with that logic.  “Very well, Captain.  Be here at 0600 and the Bus will pick you up.”

 

Steve nodded as he departed the room.

 

*

 

Steve wasn’t sure if his explanation to Tony and Bucky on his upcoming absence placated them, but he was satisfied as he had returned to his room to pack his bag.    

 

Bucky entered twenty minutes later and sat down on his bed.  “What’s going on with you, Stevie?”

 

“Nothing is going on.”  He kept his back to his friend as he continued to gather his meager belongings.  “I won’t be gone long.  Just weeding out a few Hydra bases.  No big deal.”

 

“Then I’ll go with ya.”

 

“Not necessary Buck.”  Steve forced himself to look at him. 

 

“Who’ s going to protect you?”

 

“I don’t need protecting.”  Steve answered sounding a little harsh even to himself.  “Some of the people are enhanced.  It’ll be fine.”

 

“I don’t like it.”  Bucky replied in a worried tone.  He didn’t like how withdrawn Stevie seemed lately.  He and Tony were concerned about the super soldier.

 

“Look, everything’s fine.  I’m just doing a job.”  Steve nodded and tried his best to reassure Bucky.  “Look, Buck, I need to get some shut eye before I go.”  His smile didn’t quite reach his eyes.

 

Bucky rose and stood before Steve.  “You be careful.”  He put his arm on his shoulder.  “Don’t do anything stupid.”  He smiled warmly.

 

“Thanks, Buck.”   After Bucky walked away, the forced smile fell from Steve’s face.  He took a deep breath.  He just needed time and distance and he’d be okay.  He would find Hydra cells and take them out.  That is what he is good for.  He needed to embrace his role in life.  Work was his strength.  He didn’t need people…he didn’t need a relationship.  No one was interested in him that way anyway.  He was destined to be alone and the sooner he realized it, the better off he would be.

 

TBC…


	3. A Long-Awaited Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments. It is always appreciated.

Nick Fury sighed when Tony Stark barged into his office.  He was becoming a pain in his ass.  He leaned back in his chair as he stared at the Avenger.

 

“Yes, Stark?”  Nick started. 

 

“It’s been three months, Nick.  Three months since we heard from him.  He called a week after he left and nothing since.  Radio fucking silence!” 

 

“I know how long it’s been.  You come here weekly to remind me.”

 

Tony took a deep breath.  He was feeling defeated as he flopped down into the chair in front of the desk. “What if he’s hurt?  What if he needs us?”

 

“I would tell you if something was going wrong with the mission.”  Fury tried not to be too short with him.  He knew that Stark and Barnes were concerned about their fellow Avenger. 

 

“We could go and help them find all those Hydra assholes.”

 

“And where would we have been in the last few weeks with the Doombot attacks and such if Iron Man was off the grid?”  He shook his head.  “I’m sorry, Tony.  We need you here in New York.”  Tony raised his eyebrows at Fury’s gentle tone, but couldn’t help the fear he had inside and felt the need to strike out. 

 

“If anything happens to him, I blame you.”  Fury didn’t respond.  He knew Stark was worried.  He nodded his head and watched Tony depart.

 

*

 

That night, Tony lay in Bucky’s arms.  The Winter Soldier leaned down and kissed Tony on the head.  The older man snuggled into Bucky’s warmth.

 

“You’re quiet.”  Bucky said.  “You’re usually flapping your chops.”

 

Tony chuckled.  “Such old timey language.”

 

“You like it.”  He replied after hugging the smaller man closer to him.

 

“I miss Steve.”  Tony said quietly as he sat up.  “Saw Fury today and again he said there was nothing to worry about.”  Bucky followed suit and joined Tony.  He smiled as his hand was grabbed.  “He’ll be okay, Tony.”

 

“How can you say that when we haven’t talked to him in so long?” 

 

Bucky shook his head.  “’Cause I’ve got to believe that.  I know we should be with him.  Protecting him.”  He chuckled bitterly.  “Punk was so pissed; said he didn’t need me doing that.”

 

Tony took a deep breath.  “We should have talked to him before he left…we should have told him.”  Tony’s eyes watered.

 

Bucky sighed.  “I know.”  He shook his head.  “But, how do you tell your best friend that you are dating his other best friend and that we would love for all three of us to be in a relationship?”

 

“Carefully?”  Tony smirked a little bit.

 

“I just don’t know how he’d react, Tony.”  He took a deep breath.  “I think I was too chicken shit to say something.”

 

“I’m scared of that too…but…I love you, James.  And I love Steve too.”

 

“I know.  Me too.”

 

“We need to get him back.”

 

“We will.”  Bucky gathered Tony close as they embraced each other.

 

*

 

A week later, The Avengers were in the common kitchen eating breakfast.

 

Jarvis’ voice interrupted the morning chatter.  “Sir, Director Fury to see you.”

 

Tony immediately looked to Bucky, his heart pounding.  Tony wanted to maintain his composure so he fell back upon his default setting: humor.  “Security breach.”  He said as Fury entered the room.  Normally, the Director would have a sarcastic quip in response to Tony’s, but he looked more serious than ever.  Before he had a chance to speak, Bucky walked over to him.

 

“Where is he?” 

 

Fury took a deep breath.  “He’s en route to SHIELD medical.”

 

“What happened?”  Bucky’s arm whorled as his jaw clenched.  He didn’t calm when he felt Tony’s hand on his flesh arm.

 

“They were cleaning out what they thought was an abandoned Hydra base.  They found multiple people that Hydra scientists were experimenting on.  They tried to get as many out as they could.  Steve was caught in the base when Hydra blew it up.”

 

The other Avengers stood.  Clint looked at Fury.  “How bad is he hurt?”

 

Fury cleared his throat, “Early reports say 2nd and 3rd degree burns to over 50% of his body, skull fracture, brain hemorrhage and multiple bone fractures.”

 

“God, Steve.”  Tony said as he looked at Bucky, who seemed to be slipping into Winter Soldier mode.  “James.  I need you here.  Please…James.”

 

Bucky took a few breaths.  “How long before he gets back?”

 

“Twenty minutes.” 

 

James nodded and took off, Tony right beside him. 

 

*

 

They rushed to SHIELD.  He and Bucky exchanged no words as they were fraught with fear of how Steve was going to be when they arrived.  Tony’s mind was working a mile a minute.  He mapped out in his head about moving Steve to the Tower and having his medical people oversee his recovery.  He still did not trust SHIELD fully after its deception came to light.  He still kicked himself internally for not rooting out the treachery during the Battle of New York.   How could his scan of SHIELD’s files keep the presence of Hydra so secret?  He shook himself to clear his head.  He grabbed Bucky’s hand.  They had to focus on Steve.

 

*

 

They walked towards the room where the doctors were stabilizing Steve.  He went to enter when Coulson stopped him.

 

“Tony, give them time to look at Steve.” 

 

Iron Man turned to Phil and glared at him.  “What the hell happened?”

 

Phil stood there, still covered in soot and blood.  “The intel was faulty.  We didn’t know the base held hostages.”  He shook his head.  “We tried to get Steve to fall back, but…”  Coulson trailed off.  Both Bucky and Tony knew Steve would never leave anyone behind, even at a detriment to his own life.

 

Phil placed his hand gently on Tony.  “He’s still alive.  That’s what counts.”

 

Tony turned to see a stone faced James.  He hated to see his boyfriend with that look.  As much as they wanted to barge in there, they had to let the doctors do their work.  As they stared through the window of the trauma bay, Tony grasped Bucky’s flesh hand stroked it.  He felt the warmth against him and he hoped his touch grounded Bucky.

 

*

 

Two hours later, the doctors emerged.  The main physician sought out Tony and Bucky.  “Mr. Stark?  Sergeant Barnes?”

 

“Yes?”  Tony answered in a shaky voice.

 

“Can I have a few moments?” 

 

“Of course.”  Tony replied and followed the doctor to a room.  He and Bucky sat on the couch opposite of the doctor.

 

His expression was grim and that worried both of them.  

 

"As Captain Rogers' medical proxies, I wanted to discuss his condition before you see him."

 

"How serious is it?" Tony asked as his heart pounded.

 

"Very."  The doctor took a deep breath.  "The amount of trauma he sustained should have killed him.  Luckily his serum allowed him to miraculously survive."

 

"What are his exact injuries?"  Bucky asked, as he finally settled.  He wouldn't be any good to Stevie if he was a basket case.

 

"He has 2nd and 3rd degree burns to the right side of his body in addition to a skull fracture, small brain hemorrhage, liver and spleen lacerations, six rib fractures, lung contusions, fractured left femur and fractured right humerus."

 

"Jesus."  Bucky muttered as his eyes teared.

 

Tony looked to the doctor.  "Is he awake?" He asked around the lump in his throat.

 

"No. Not at the moment.  Although it is scary for him to be unconscious, his body needs to repair itself."  He paused.  “I am concerned about his serum, though."

 

"Why?"  Bucky asked as his arm whirled slightly.

 

"We scanned his weight while stabilizing him and his previous weight from his routine physical last year was 220 pounds.  Today his weight was 190 pounds."

 

"What?"  Tony asked in a worried tone.  "What does that mean?"

 

"I am not sure yet.  It's too soon to know if the serum is failing or not.  How has he eaten lately?"

 

Tony shook his head.  "We don't know.  Steve has been on assignment for over three months."  He paused to think.  "Maybe it’s as simple as not eating enough right?” 

 

"Again, Mr. Stark, I just don't know at this time.  We will look into all possibilities."  The doctor stood.  "If you would like to see him now, that is fine."

 

"Thank you."  Tony and Bucky followed the doctor to Steve.

*

They entered the room quietly.  The only sounds were the beeping of the machines monitoring his heart rate and breathing.  He had an oxygen tube in his nose and two IV’s, one in each arm.  They were shocked at his appearance.  He looked thinner.  His hair was longer and he had a beard.  The burns luckily spared his face but his right side of his body was covered in materials treating the burns.  His face was pale and the only movement was the rise and fall of his chest.

“Stevie…”  Bucky whispered as he sat down on Steve’s left side and carefully grasped his hand.

Tony took a seat farther down and gently placed his hand on Steve’s lower leg. He and Bucky exchanged no words as they took in the situation.  How could this have happened?  All they could do at this time was just wait.

*

Steve was still unconscious two days later.  Bucky decided to shave Steve’s beard.  He meticulously groomed his friend.  It gave him something to do with hands.  He had so much pent up energy, he could use a good fight but he did not want to stray too far from Stevie.

Natasha came in later and forced the boys to leave Steve’s bedside and at least shower and eat something.  It was hard to convince them, but the Widow could be scary was she made up her mind.  Clint, Sam, and Bruce stopped in to visit as well.  They were so worried about him.  The fact that he had not regained consciousness was concerning to all.

*

On the fifth day, Steve’s eyes fluttered open.  The first feeling that encompassed him was a significant amount pain.  His brain was foggy, as if a cloud was settled over him.  It took some time to emerge from that state.  Steve did not know where he was.  It was hard to remember what had happened, but slowly the memory of the explosion returned to him...

The second feeling he experienced was the soul crushing disappointment that he woke up. 

TBC…


	4. The Sound of Slience - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Chapter 1: _Steve never really had the time to sit and reflect on his time in the ice, the new world he woke up to and those he left behind. In the back of his mind, he knew there were things he still needed to process, but he was good at deflecting or at least ignoring things. ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos and comments. Part of this chapter is transitional in order to get to the true angst. Thank you for reading.

When Steve awoke again, he could hear the surprised gasps of people.  He was staring straight at the ceiling when figures came into his vision.  It took him a moment to realize it was Tony and Bucky.

“Stevie…”  Bucky said in a relieved tone as he stared into the obviously confused baby blue eyes.

“Glad to see your eyes, Steve.”  Tony added.

They worried a bit when it took some time for Steve to respond.  He slowly turned his head to see them. 

“Do you know who we are Stevie?”

The men waited with bated breath as they watched him process the question.  It felt like a millennia, but finally, Steve tiredly nodded and gave a small smile.

Tony sighed in relief as he gently grabbed his hand.  “Glad to have you back.” 

Suddenly he grimaced.

Tony shared a look with Bucky.  “Steve, are you in pain?”

He nodded as his eyes closed.  Bucky and Tony knew Steve rarely admitted to feeling any sort of discomfort so they knew he must be suffering greatly.  Tony started slipping his hand from Steve’s when he felt him weakly attempt to continue the contact.

“We’re not leaving, Steve.”  Tony reassured the super soldier.  “James, see if there is a call button for the nurse.”  Tony pulled up the chair and sat down, enclosing Steve’s hand within his.  The younger man seemed to calm with the gesture.

*

Four days later, Tony and Bucky sat again with the treating physician to discuss Steve’s progress. 

“His burns are healing well as are his broken bones.  I would have preferred his oral intake would be better, but hopefully that will improve as he regains his strength.  We can give him a few more days to watch how he eats, but if it is a long term problem, we may need to place a tube down his nose to provide some nutrition.”

“What about the fact that he is _still_ not talking?”  Tony asked.  They brought this up to Dr. Wagner multiple times, but did not receive a satisfactory explanation to the reasoning for it.

“Mr. Stark, a few hours ago I placed a scope down his throat.  There is no damage to his vocal cords.  Other tests have shown his larynx is intact and a follow up MRI of his head shows no damage to the brain.  His cerebral bleed has resolved and should have no residual effect from it.”

“Then why isn’t he talking?”  Bucky interjected.

The doctor sighed.  “I will be honest with you both.  I specialize in trauma and acute care medicine.  At this point, I could only hypothesize that perhaps it’s psychological.”

“Why do you think that?”  Bucky responded in a slightly defensive tone.

“I have had time to review Captain Rogers’ medical records and SHIELD files.”  He stopped to remove his glasses.  “Without his years in the ice, he is what?  Twenty four years old?  He grew up with multiple medical problems, fought in World War II and was frozen for seventy years.  It appears he had one psychological assessment after his defrosting before he was asked to fight in the Battle of New York.  Couple that with the incident in Washington DC…” he paused when he saw the guilty expression on Bucky’s face, “and nearly dying recently, I believe he has many reasons to have a myriad of psychological issues.” 

“So what do we do?”  Tony asked.

“When he is clear from a medical standpoint, I would recommend he meet with a therapist.”  He wanted to reassure the worried men.  “He has made remarkable progress, give him some time.  He will start to talk and I hope his eating will improve as well.”

*

They returned to his room and they found Steve watching  TV.  He seemed engrossed with the show.  His food placed before him one hour ago lay untouched again.

“Stevie…”  Bucky said as he sat as he tried to maintain his composure.  “You need to eat.”  He picked up the fork and placed some mashed potatoes on it and stood up to bring it to Steve’s mouth.  Steve shook his head slowly as his eyes watered. 

“Steve,” Tony interjected, “how about I bring you something you like.”  He tried to smile.  Tony needed a plan.  “Okay?”  He looked at Bucky as he placed the fork down on the cold food.  “Hospital food sucks, am I right?”  He patted Bucky on the shoulder and with a nod left the room.  He messaged Jarvis to order from Steve’s favorite restaurant and to have it delivered.  He decided to take a walk outside for a bit.  Maybe Bucky could work some magic on him.

*

Forty minutes later, Tony returned with the food.  “Special delivery for our favorite super soldier.”

“Hey!”  Bucky laughed.

“Sorry, Buckaroo, you’re not the one laid up.”  Tony smiled wide as he placed the Styrofoam container on the table in front of Steve.  He opened it up and the most wonderful smell wafted from it. 

“Look, Stevie.  Tony got your favorite.  Mashed potatoes and meatloaf with those glazed carrots you love so much.”

Steve nodded as he gave Tony a small smile.  He made no movement to start eating.  Tony nudged Bucky out of the way as he placed his jacket down.  He unwrapped the plastic off the fork and took a small amount of the fresh mashed potatoes and gravy and brought it up to his mouth.  Once again, he shook his head but this time raised his hand and gently pushed Tony’s hand away.

“Stevie…if you don’t start eating, they’ll put a tube down your nose to give you nutrition.  Do you want that?”  Bucky tried to keep the frustration out of his voice.

Steve looked at him with his big shining eyes.  He knew he was being difficult, but he just wasn’t hungry.  His stomach would hurt if he ate.  Everything was so bright and he simply wanted to rest.  He could not muster the energy to talk.  When he could lie on the hospital bed and watch television, the world seemed to fall away.  Barely interacting with anyone helped maintain the bubble.  But, Tony and Bucky were trying hard to reach him.  It did feel so good when they held his hand.  Their warmth seeped into him.  He did not want to get used to them being around though. He felt guilty enough that they were wasting so much time on him at the hospital while he recovered.   

They managed to force Steve into eating a few bites.  With his super soldier metabolism, they were losing the battle to maintain his weight.

*

A few days later, Steve seemed stable enough and they thought that he would do better at home.  After talking with the medical team, they agreed to release Steve.  Tony assured them that a physician was available to him and his therapy sessions would start as soon as his speech returned.

*

Bucky and Tony worried as Steve easily sat down in the wheelchair the nurse placed in front of his hospital bed.  Normally, Captain America would scoff at it, always feeling his discharge from medical did not require such attention.  This passive, quiet Steve was such a change that it scared them both. 

With a small smile to medical team, Bucky wheeled Steve over to the Suburban that Happy pulled up in.  The Winter Soldier helped Steve into the vehicle.  Despite the fact that his fractured femur was nearly healed, Bucky wanted to make sure that Steve did not struggle.  The car ride home to the Tower was filled with an uneasy tension.  Steve was oblivious to it as he stared out the window.  Bucky and Tony shared concerned looks as they drove through the streets of New York.  Tony was anxious, not sure how things would be when they arrived home.  He just wanted Steve to be okay, but it was obvious he was not.

Steve closed his eyes during the journey.  He was nervous to return to the Tower.  He decided to block out his anxiety and allow the wonderful warmth of the vehicle to soothe him to sleep.  Slowly, his head fell against the window as he nodded off.

He did not notice when the car stopped in the back entry of the Tower.  Happy turned off the car and procured a wheelchair from the back.  Tony thought they would need it.  He did not want to force Steve to walk to his room.

Clint, Sam, Natasha, and Bruce were eagerly waiting in the common area for Steve’s return.  But since he was obviously fatigued, Bucky and Tony decided to bring him directly to his room.  Steve barely stirred as Bucky lifted him out of the car and gently placed him in the wheelchair.  His eyes fluttered open briefly as he settled into the chair.  He couldn’t believe how exhausted he still felt as his head bobbed up and down as he tried to fight sleep.  He did not realize he was in his room at the Tower until he felt Bucky lift him up and place him in the turned down bed.  He curled up immediately as he returned to slumber.

*

He woke up a few hours later to darkness.  He panicked for a moment, not knowing where he was.  He expected to feel the cold.  Fear encompassed him until his bearings returned to him.  He struggled to sit up in bed, not liking the dark.  He knew he should call out for help, but he didn’t want to burden anyone.

Luckily a few minutes later Tony and Bucky entered the room.  “Jarvis,” Tony began, “lights 60%.”

His room illuminated in a soft tone.

“Hey, Sleepyhead.”  Tony added, smiling as he approached him with a glass in his hand.  “I know you are not really hungry, but let’s try this protein shake, okay?”  During their preparations for Steve returning home, Tony enlisted the help of a nutritionist who designed this recipe for their super soldier.  Hopefully they could at least maintain his weight for now.  He would need to resume eating solid food in order to regain the weight lost.

Steve stared at it for a moment, but then gently grasped the glass.  He took a sip from the straw.  It wasn’t too bad, so he kept drinking.  Bucky and Tony appeared relieved, so that made Steve happy.

After he finished it, he handed the glass back.  Bucky took it back to the kitchen.  When he returned he opened Steve’s drawer and removed some pajamas.  “Why don’t you change, Stevie.”  He nodded as he slowly stood up from bed.  Bucky handed him the clothes and he and Tony left to give him some privacy.  They returned a few minutes later to tuck their super soldier into bed.  As they started to leave, Steve wanted so badly for them to stay, but he didn’t want to appear too needy.  They needed their time together and Steve knew he was just in the way.  Instead, he turned to his side and attempted to fall into the land of nod.

*

Neither Bucky nor Tony could bear to leave Steve truly alone on his first night back, so they ordered food and camped out in the living area of his suite.  They told him that they would be just outside. 

After they finished eating, they dozed off on the large couch watching television.  Suddenly they heard a thump and they raced to Steve’s room.  Tony pressed the pad on the wall to turn the lights on and they saw Steve on the floor against the nightstand, curled into as small of a ball as possible.  He was shivering as tears rolled down his face.  Bucky immediately went to his side and picked him up.  He sat down on the bed, cradling Steve to him.  The younger man was shaking violently as his teeth chattered. 

The Winter Soldier looked up at Tony, “Do you think he’s cold?”  He said as he grabbed the blanket to wrap around him.

“Steve?” Tony asked.  His eyes were open, but they were not focused.  He gently stroked his face, wiping the stray tears that fell.  It took some time, but eventually recognition seemed to return to the distressed super soldier and he looked at Tony with such sad, scared eyes.  “You’re okay, Steve.  You’re not alone.  We’re here.”

He breathed heavily and realized he was in Bucky’s arms.  He knew he shouldn’t but he felt so warm and safe after dreaming about the ice that he snuggled into the other super soldier as Tony grabbed his hand.  It was as if the heat from Tony’s hand spread up his arm into his body.  He never wanted to let go.  Luckily, they did not seem to want to either.  Bucky did move to lay him down, but Steve held on frantically.

“Stevie, it’s okay.  Just going to get more comfortable.  We’re not going anywhere.  Okay?”

Steve nodded as Bucky lay him down.  He gathered Steve in his arms and Tony went to his back and embraced him from the other side. 

“Jarvis, twelve percent.”  Tony said when they settled, as if understanding that Steve may be triggered by total darkness.  They fell asleep in each other’s arms.

TBC…


	5. The Sound of Silence Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long break! 
> 
> PLEASE read the tags. The chapter may have triggers.
> 
> Feedback as always is appreciated!

Steve awoke in the morning refreshed.  He slept through the night and felt so warm and safe as his eyes opened.  He could feel Bucky and Tony encompassing him and it was the best feeling in the world.  He became melancholy for a moment; sadness consumed him that he would not be able to keep that feeling forever.  For now, he was going to appreciate having it for the time being.  He shoved the negative thoughts to the side and allowed himself to drift back asleep.

*

When he woke again, he was alone in bed, but could hear Bucky and Tony still in the apartment.  He sat up in his bed as he rubbed sleep from his eyes.  He felt the need to urinate so he slowly got out of bed.  Although his leg was nearly healed, he gasped in pain when he set his foot down.  Bucky and Tony heard him and rushed back in.

Tony grabbed a cane they had procured for him and helped him walk to the bathroom.  When he was done, they made their way to the kitchen area.  Steve sat down and laid his cane to the side.  Bucky handed him a shake and he eagerly drank it.

“Stevie…”  He started gently, “I’m glad you like the shakes but I need you to eat real food.”  Steve looked up at him through his hair that practically covered his eyes.  He appeared so small and vulnerable, Bucky and Tony wanted to wrap him up and protect him forever.  His gaze returned down as he shook his head.  Bucky did not want to push for now.  They hoped they could add enough nutrients that he does not lose any more weight.  He was already down to 189 pounds and the doctors were worried.  “Okay,” he changed the subject when Steve completed his drink, “how about you take a shower?”  The younger man smiled and allowed Bucky to lead him to the bathroom.

*

For the next two days, they established a routine of sorts.  Bucky and Tony slept in the room with Steve between them.  They noticed that Steve would not have nightmares when he was surrounded unlike when he slept alone for naps during the day.  Steve spent most of his time in bed or on the couch watching television.  They established Steve’s favorites that included cartoons and programs dealing with space.  It was adorable to watch the look of wonder on Steve’s face when he watched a documentary on NASA and the space program.  The super soldier drank his shakes five to six times a day but they were not able to make him eat solid food as of yet.

*

That evening, after they completed their meals, Tony said, “Stevie, the others really want to see you.”  He smiled at him.  “Even Thor returned from Asgard to check up on you.”  He paused.  “Maybe we can go to the common room and see them.  It’ll do you some good to get out of the suite for a bit.”

Steve looked at him as he bit his lip.  It was not like he didn’t want to see his friends…he really couldn’t explain it.  He liked being in his room with Tony and Bucky.  He loved sitting on the bed with them watching shows.  Sometimes he could lay his head on Bucky’s shoulder or his head in Tony’s lap and the older man carded his fingers through his now longer hair.  It felt safe and it was quiet.  If he leaves the sanctuary, it’s like he has to acknowledge the world around him.  And right now, he just does not want to.  But looking at the hopeful faces of his two friends, he does not want to disappoint them so he nods in agreement.  He slowly stood up and grabbed his cane.  Bucky took his hand as they made their way to the elevator. 

*

They stepped into the large common kitchen and all his friends stood there waiting for him: Sam, Bruce, Clint, Natasha and Thor. 

Sam couldn’t help it; he came up to Steve and hugged him tightly.  “So good to see you, man.”  He smiled at him and tried to keep the worry out of his face.  He was concerned at seeing Steve so thin.  He looked incredibly young with his longer hair and clean shaven face. 

The group crowded around him and shared hugs with the super soldier.  Steve sat down after a time, his leg started to hurt.  The others filled out around the table.  Bruce passed around a cheesecake that he had baked and the group ate it eagerly.  If they noticed that Steve did not take a bite, no one acknowledged it.  The conversation was a little awkward as Steve sat there with his head slightly down.  He did not really interact.  After some time, he laid his head down on Bucky’s shoulder as he seemed to tire.  Bucky placed his arm around him and rubbed his back. 

Tony noticed Steve’s eyes were drifting so he motioned to Bucky. 

“Come on, Stevie.  Back to bed.”  He looked at James.  “I’ll be up in a minute.”  He said quietly, ignoring the others for a moment.  Bucky nodded and helped Steve up, grabbed his cane, and they made their way back to Steve’s room.

Tony turned to the others.  Sam spoke first.  “What the hell, Stark?”

“What do you want me to say?”

Natasha chimed in.  “Was he ready to be discharged from medical?”

“James and I thought it’d be better if he was here.”

Sam walked up to him.  “And the not talking?”  He asked in a calmer tone; he was concerned about his friend.

Tony sighed; the stress of the last few days wearing on him.  “The doc thinks it’s psychological.”  He shook his head.  “We can’t get him to eat either.”

“The Captain appears entirely too thin.”  Thor added.

“I know.  We’re getting him to drink shakes that have a lot of protein…”

“He’ll need a feeding tube soon, Tony.”  Bruce said.

“I think a few days more at home will do him some good.  He was so uncomfortable at the hospital.  He had a lot of nightmares.”

“It’s the cold.”  Sam replied.  He turned to the window and pointed to the swirling snow outside.  “He hates the cold so much.  When we were looking for Bucky last year, he tried to hide it, but the cold does a number on him.”  He paused.  “Sometimes he got real quiet.”

“Yeah.”  Tony responded.  “When he is stronger, maybe we can take him to Malibu.  Give him some warmth.”

“Whatever we can do to help, Tony.  You know we are here.”  Natasha said.

“I know.  Thanks guys.”  He sadly smiled and turned to leave.

“I’ll come by tomorrow.”  Sam added.

“Sounds good.”

*

The next afternoon, Sam knocked on the door.  As he stepped into their suite, he greeted Tony and Bucky.  The Winter Soldier noticed Sam had a bag.

“Just some goodies for him.”  He looked at the two.  “Now, shoo.  Go get yourselves a proper shower and take a break.”

“We’re fine.”  Bucky said defensively.  He knew Sam was their friend, but he felt an unhealthy possession over Steve and was wary to leave him.  He knew Tony felt the same.

“Listen, guys.  Even you need a break, however small it is.  Trust me.”

Bucky and Tony gazed at each other and reluctantly nodded.  With one last look at Steve’s bedroom door, they departed.

*

They made their way to the penthouse.  Tony immediately started the shower. They stepped in silently and proceeded to wash the other.  Bucky embraced the smaller man and their lips came together.  This was the first moment they had alone since the ordeal with Steve began.  They frantically kissed as they devoured each other.  Their hardening cocks rubbed against the other.  Bucky reached down and grasped Tony causing him to cry out in ecstasy.  They stroked each other and groaned as they came in each other’s hands.  Bucky wiped them down and they stepped out of the shower.  They dried off and dressed in fresh clothes.  They went to the bed and with no words, laid down and dozed in each other’s arms.

*

A few hours later, they returned.  The television was running and Steve and Sam were on the couch.  Steve’s head was on Sam’s lap and he had fallen asleep.  He looked so small curled on the couch.  What was surprising was to see two bags of Dorito’s on the coffee table that were opened.  Bucky could see the remnants of the chips on Steve’s mouth.  They looked at each other in a surprised manner and raised their eyebrows at Sam who couldn’t help but smirk at them.  He carefully extricated himself from under Steve and laid a blanket over him. He walked towards Bucky and Tony who appeared stunned and maybe a little peeved.  Not wanting to wake him up, Bucky gestured to the hallway.  He softly closed the door and glared at Sam.

“Fucking Dorito’s?!?”

“What?  It’s his favorite…especially Cool Ranch.”

Tony shook his head.  “He hasn’t had solid food in god knows how long and you gave him chips?”

“It wasn’t a lot.  I didn’t want him to get a belly ache.”  He chuckled.  “Man, I thought you’d be happy that I got him to eat.”

“We are…”  Bucky trailed off as he rubbed his face with exhaustion.  “Fucking chips!”  He grinned as he looked at Tony.  “Who knew?” 

They all shared a laugh for a time.  Tony thanked Sam and they talked for a bit until Bucky heard Steve through the door.

“Shit!”  He rushed back in to find Steve sitting up, looking around frantically.  Bucky sat on the couch. “Shh…it’s okay sweetheart.”  He used his flesh hand to caress his distressed face.  He embraced him.  Steve clutched his hands to Bucky’s shirt, needing the reassurance that he wasn’t alone.  He gently rocked him back and forth.

“I was right outside, Steve.”  Sam replied as his heart broke for his friend.  Steve sat back from Bucky and looked at Sam and Tony and nodded his head as his breathing slowed.  He gazed down, embarrassed to have freaked out so much. 

“It’s okay, Stevie.”  Tony added as he took a seat next to Steve. 

Sam tried to smile.  “I’ll visit again soon.”  Steve shakily smiled back at him as his friend departed. 

After he calmed, Steve lay his head in Bucky’s lap and with Tony’s a reassuring presence on his leg, the three settled in and watched TV.

*

Over the next few weeks, Bucky and Tony were pleased with Steve’s progress.  He started to eat again, although not in the ideal amount for a super soldier, but they took it as a victory.  His nightmares lessened and his paranoia improved. 

Steve said a few words as well, although he rarely spoke.  It was enough, though, to start therapy sessions with someone Tony recommended.  They wanted to keep SHIELD out of it for now.  The organization still had to earn the trust of the Avengers.

*

Bucky and Tony had just completed breakfast one morning, when the Avengers alert was sounded by JARVIS.  Steve was still asleep and they were shocked that the alert had not startled him awake.  Feeling like they had a little time before he woke, they assembled with Natasha, Clint, and Bruce.  Thor was off world and Falcon was back in DC.

Fury appeared on the screen and briefed them about the upcoming threat.  “We’ll need all hands on board for this one.”

“Steve is not in a position to fight yet.”  Bucky responded.

“I understand.”  Fury replied.

“I’ll stay back with him.”  Bucky added.

“No can do, Barnes.”  Fury continued.  “This could be a significant foe.  You are missing one of your big guns already since Thor is not here.  It would be nice to have Cap in the fight, but you all will have to make it work.”

“We can’t leave Steve alone.”  Tony said.

“I’m sorry, Stark.  This is priority number one.”  He paused.  “I’ve sent information to JARVIS.  Good luck, Avengers.”  The screen went black.

*

As they returned to Steve’s room, dread filled them.  As they entered they saw him sitting on the couch.  He looked up at them with such innocent eyes.  Bucky sat down first.  “Stevie?  We just got called in.  Tony and I have to go.”  He hesitated.  “We’ll be back soon.  Okay?”

“JARVIS is here, sweetie.”  Tony added.  “Hopefully, we’ll take care of this quick and be right back here.  Okay?”

Steve’s eyes watered as he bit his lip.  He knew that this would happen eventually.  He was too useless to fight right now, even if he tried.  He would just be in the way anyway…kind of like he was now.  He was useless.  He tried to keep the tears from falling from his eyes at the thought of Tony and Bucky leaving.  He nodded his head as he could not meet their gaze.  He leaned back and curled into the couch as he watched them gather a few things. 

Tony and Bucky both had a sinking feeling they could not shake but people were relying on them. That was the job.  The sooner they left, the sooner they could return.  They hugged their super soldier.  Bucky kissed his head.  They whispered reassuring words to him. 

Steve wanted to shout out for them not to go…not to leave him alone…but the words couldn’t come.  He was already selfish enough.  He knew he could not allow people to die just because he was pathetic and wanted Tony and Bucky by his side. 

With one last look at the younger man on the couch, they departed for the mission.

*

The first day, Steve tried to occupy his time with his favorite shows about NASA.  He drank his shakes and nibbled on a few food items.  He slept clutching Bucky’s sweatshirt to him as he lay on Tony’s pillow.  The scent was comforting.

*

By the third day, Steve was despondent.  All he could think about was what if something happened to them.  He was useless being here at the Tower.  It would be his fault if something happened to Tony…if something happened to Bucky (again).  They were probably worrying about him…that could divert their attention from the fight and cause an accident. 

Even when they returned, they would probably be sick of him anyway.  He was taking up their time.  They dedicated so much of their effort into getting him to eat…to talk…to interact.  Steve was obviously ungrateful by making it so hard on them.  They had not had a moment to themselves in almost a month.  Steve knew he was hurting their relationship.  Eventually, they would resent him and stop wanting to be around him.  They would tell him that he was pathetic…that why should he be afraid of being alone…afraid of a little ice and cold?  Bucky had it worse than him and he is managing to make a life for himself. 

He couldn’t help the tears that streamed down his face.  He looked around his apartment and he felt like the walls were closing in on him.  He tried to take calming breaths. He didn’t want JARVIS to be alerted to his distress.  He decided for the first time in almost two weeks to leave his room.  He made his way to the elevator.

“Captain Rogers, what is your destination?”  JARVIS asked.

Steve cleared his throat and attempted to speak with a steady voice.  “Tony’s penthouse please.” His voice was rough with emotion and from little use.  As he exited into the massive room, a small smile descended upon his face as he thought of Tony.  As if on autopilot, Steve walked towards the door to the balcony.  It was a sunny but frigid day outside.

“Captain Rogers, might I suggest a coat or some sort of cover up?  The temperature gauge reads 22 degrees Fahrenheit.”

“I’m just getting some fresh air, JARVIS.”

“Very well, Sir.”

Steve started shivering the moment he stepped outside.  He looked around for a bit before he started walking around the balcony.  It was a truly magnificent view Tony had here.  Steve regretted not taking the time to come up here with his sketchbook.

*

A slightly bruised team herded the last of the threat into SHIELD pods.  They secured the area and ensured that civilians were safe.  Tony looked to his fellow teammates.  “If everything is cool here, I’m going to head back to Steve.  I can get home faster.”

“We’ll follow momentarily, Tony.”  Natasha assured him. 

With a nod to Bucky, Tony took off.

*

Steve ignored the cold as he stood leaning against the glass barrier.  He tried to gaze down over the ledge just beyond it.  He took a deep breath as he walked around the end of the barrier onto a ledge. He thought he heard Jarvis’ voice but ignored him.  As he stood on there, he contemplated that this was the right way.  The plane did not kill him…a building collapsing on him could not kill him… but even his super soldier serum would not be able to withstand plummeting 100 stories…he was sure of it.  Tears streamed down his face as he thought of Bucky…of Tony…of the others.  He knew they would mourn him for a time but life would move on.  Right now life was plagued with uncertainty.  He was a coward…afraid of the cold and the dark.  He was a roadblock to Tony and Bucky’s relationship.  He could not be the cause of any problems between them.  He wished he had that.  Had someone to love him and cherish him.  He knew he had friends and they cared for him deeply.  But…Steve went his whole life not being with someone who loves him for him.  At this point, who would want him?  He was a pathetic excuse for an Avenger.  He had no personality.  Even looking like he did now, no one was interested him in that way.  He was so tired.  He felt he had given of himself in a service capacity and he was proud of it.  But…now it was time to rest.  He did not realize he was sobbing as he stood shivering.

*

“Mister Stark.”

“Yeah, Jarv.”  Tony smiled to himself as he sped back to the Tower.  He missed Steve.  They talked to him the first day of the mission, but had not spoken in two days.  The battle was tricky but they persevered.  He just wanted to get back to their gorgeous super soldier.

“I would suggest using the special thrusters to decrease your travel time.”

Tony’s stomach dropped.  “What’s going on?”

“Captain Rogers is in distress and not responding to me.”

“What do you mean?”

“He is currently on the balcony, Sir.  He is standing on the ledge.”

“WHAT?!?!”  Tony increased his speed by 100%.  “Is he going to jump?  Stop him!  Deploy Mark 65.  NOW!!!!”

“Yes, Sir.”

“I’m 10 minutes out.  Don’t let him jump.  Please!”

“Yes, Sir.”

*

Tony could barely think as he barreled towards the Tower.  He did not pause to call the QuinJet.  He was singularly focused on getting to Steve.  Jesus…he knew things were bad, but he never thought their beloved super soldier was suicidal.  What the hell was going on?

As the Tower came into view, he could see Mark 65 hovering just beyond where Steve still stood.  The younger man was trembling.  His skin had a bluish tint to it as he was only in a short sleeve shirt and pants.  Tony landed on the roof and immediately removed his armor.  He ignored the cold as he gently approached him.

“Stevie, honey.  I’m home.  Come down now.”

It took a moment for Steve to register his presence.  He shakily turned his head to him.  “T-Tony?”  His teeth chattered violently.

“Yeah, sweetheart.”  Tony’s voice shook.   “Whatcha doing out here?”  He stepped closer and extended his hand.  “Come down.  It’s really cold.  We have to warm you up.”

Part of Steve wanted to feel Tony’s warmth, but he couldn’t.  He shook his head and turned back, looking to the ground.  “C-Can’t.”  Tony’s heart was breaking.  He sounded like a little boy lost.

“Why, Stevie?”  Tony tried to keep the desperation out of voice.  “You’re scaring me, honey.  I need you to come down, now.”

“T-tired…”

“We’ll help you.  Me, Bucky, the others.”

“You h-have…t-thank y-you…”

“Stevie, please.”  He watched in horror as Steve bent his knees slightly.  “No!”  He reached out to him as Jarvis controlled the Mark 65 as it proceeded to tackle Steve to the ground.  Tony went over to him and gathered a stunned Steve into his arms.  He held on to him as Steve cried hysterically.  Tony had never seen him like this.  He was in so much pain.  “It’s okay, baby.  I’m here.  Ssh…it’s okay.”  They stayed for only a few minutes.  The cold was biting.   Tony had his suit pick up Steve and bring him indoors.  He asked Jarvis to alert Bucky on his private communicator to return immediately but to not alarm the team.  He started a bath and used the suit to place Steve in the warmth.  Tony washed him and waited until his shivering dissipated and his pink skin returned.  Steve nearly fell asleep as he helped him dress.  He walked him over to his large bed and sat against the headboard as he gathered Steve in his arms.  When he was assured Steve was asleep, Tony allowed tears to run from his eyes.

TBC…


End file.
